moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Database Wiki:About
Now, you're probably thinking: "Really? Yet another movie wiki? Aren't there like a bazillion of those already?" Well, yes. There are. And they are all wonderful sources of information. This database however, strives to be something just a little bit different. The Movie Database seeks to concentrate it's efforts more on the in-universe aspects of our favorite flicks; the characters we've come to love or hate, the places they've been, the things they have experienced and all of those wonderful toys! Now if you've come here looking for comprehensive information on who was gaffer number two in Gone With the Wind or what was the motivation behind the Wicked Witch's makeup artist on The Wizard of Oz, then this probably isn't the place for you. BUT... if you are curious to learn how much toxic waste is required to generate a giant mutant spider, or if you want to know just how many ninja turtles it takes to screw in a lightbulb... then you've come to the right place. To reiterate: This is NOT a database focusing on actors, directors, producers and all of the other behind-the-scenes stuff. This is about the internal world of the movies we love. So go forth cinephiles! Be bold! Be adventurous! Be a conqueror! Think you got what it takes to be an editor at the ? Want some tips on getting started? Then check out the guidelines pages for all of the keystone rules and regulations governing the wiki. Construction Currently the is still in it's infancy, and will be experiencing some birthing pains for the forseeable future. Once things are set up, templates created, rules established, so forth and so on, the main page will be adjusted to make it more reader and editor friendly. I know, I know. You are all anxious to jump right in and get started. Like Willy Bank said in Ocean's Thirteen, "I don't want the labor pains. I just want the baby!" Ya just gotta be patient, okay. What the is * The is an online English-language encylopedia that anyone can edit. It is about creating a database of movies with an emphasis on characters, locations, items, vehicles, organizations and events. Movies featured here include feature films (theatrically released), direct-to-video films, and television movies. WARNING: This is a very category-heavy database, so be mindful of existing categories when editing. Acceptable material includes: :* Films: We offer pages about the movies themselves. :* Characters: We offer pages about the characters that appear in films. Use appropriate infobox template when creating articles. Please categorize appropriately. :* Locations: We offer pages about all of the different locations, both real and fictional that appear in movies. Please categorize appropriately. :* Items: We offer an index of examples of when and where certain items are used in films such as a scimitar, a Ouija board, ruby slippers, or even the one true ring. Please categorize appropriately. :* Vehicles: We offer an index of examples of different types of vehicles, both generic and specific. Please categorize appropriately. :* Organizations: Blah, blah, blah. Same as above... but with organizations. This includes government organizations, military organizations, law enforcement agencies, secret societies or private clubs where random guys beat the snot out of each other for kicks. (Shhh. Remember the first rule of Fight Club). What the is not This is NOT yo momma's wiki! This is also not Fight Club, though we welcome any and all information about the movie Fight Club if that's what gets you going. Seriously though, keep material concentrated on movies. Material we do not allow includes: :* Pornography: This goes without saying, but no porn material, please. The closest we come to allowing this is erotica, but even then, keep it restricted to movies that at least have some notable characteristics about them. Be mindful of material and images that might violate Wikia's terms of use. :* TV shows: Television movies are fine, but we don't want anything to do with normal TV shows, including pilot movies. However, TV movies that are based on an existing series is acceptable, so long as the material covered pertains only to the films. If you have an interest in doing some TV-related material, then cast your gaze upon our companion site, which boasts the clever and appropriate name, the TV Database. :* Tree sap: Please do not get any tree sap on the Wiki. It makes everything all sticky. Category:Browse